Broken Knowledge
by Grey93
Summary: Meet Kyaira, she is on a self-imposed mission to rid Tamriel of the Aldmeri Dominion. Brilliant plan, with many setbacks... she ends up in another world far from her own. This is the story of how she returned. Not even Hermaeus Mora could have foreseen this turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day, but that was not unusual in Skyrim, what was unusual was that a woman with white hair and slightly glowing eyes, wearing Stahlrim armor, walked into the tavern in Winterhold. The barkeep guessed she was about 5'6 in height and an imperial, he had seen her before, and knew she was a mage. However she is a skilled warrior as well, as he remembered a small group of frost trolls had attacked one night, killing three guardsmen, she had slain them with lightning. She walked up to the bar, and sat at a stool, she looked at him, and gave a small smile, he returned it.

"What will you have?" He asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Do you have any Black-Brier Reserve?" She asked politely, he nodded and went down to the cellar. A minute later, he came back up with a bottle, handed it to her, she gave a sack of gold to him.

"There is over two hundred in gold there, I would also like a meal. Keep the rest." She uncorked the bottle and took a swig. The barkeep grabbed a bowl, then went to a pot and put some sort of stew into the bowl, and put it in front of her, along with a spoon.

Less than an hour later she was done her meal and mead, when an elf walked in. He looked around a bit until he saw her, walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Hello Kyaira." The elf greeted her. She looked at him, nodded and said "Enthir."

"Took a lot of convincing that stubborn Orc, but I got it." He said as he handed her a long tube like thing, wrapped in cloth. She then handed him a piece of paper.

"It's not too far from here, your gold is there." She told him, boredly. Enthir did not like doing a transaction like this, but she was trustworthy as this was not the first time they did business, and the money was always good. "Oh, and Enthir, I won't be back until I am done."

"I understand, this is important." He said as he sat up and started to leave. "Just be careful, what you are doing has never been done."

She too decided it was time to leave as well, as she got up, the barkeep said, "Stay safe." She smiled then said "You too." With that she left the tavern. She went towards a horse, and tied her package behind the saddle. She then got up, making her way back to her cabin.

Her ride was uneventful, for that she was thankful, she did not want to lose her package. Her cabin was covered in shadows by trees, even in the bright full moons. She liked it like that, she never cared for the sunlight much, and in fact she was stronger at night. She rode her horse towards her cabin, came to a stop and got off. She gently untied her package, and put it against the cabin. She then went about taking the tack off of the horse. After she was done, she let him go. She had trained him to come to a whistle, and he never wandered far. She put her tack in a shed, then grabbed her package. She opened the door to her cabin, it was dark, but with a snap of her fingers her candles lit, and the fireplace came to life. She took her package to a table and put it down, she then started to take her armor off, and put on a simple robe. She went back to the table, and opened the package, it was an Elder Scroll. The Scroll gave off a glow, and radiated power, with untold knowledge. She knew the dangers of playing around with a Scroll could do, but what she was about to do could be even worse. But she knew she had to risk it, who else would stop the Aldmeri Dominion? She went to a closet, and opened it, inside was a strange black book. It gave odd noises, like whispers, drawing anyone in. However she ignored it.

"You will do my bidding Black Book." She told the Book. "Hermaeus Mora made you just for this, let's see if this works."

She brought the Book and Scroll together, she then opened the Scroll. She saw everything, but she ignored it. She opened the book, tentacles wrapped around the Scroll, and holding it up like it was on a pedestal. Without warning, a mess of tentacles appeared, with a large eye the size of a dinner plate, and small eyes peering and disappearing all around the mess.

"It'ssss working…" A voice said tiredly.

"Yes Hermaeus Mora." Kyaira told it. At that moment a scream came from the Black Book. Something was happening, but not in a good way. There was a horrible power coming from it.

"Get the scroll away from it!" Hermaeus Mora screamed. She ran for it, right as she touched the Scroll, an explosion happened. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke on the snow covered ground, but not like in Winterhold, the snow was not very deep, maybe an inch at most, and it was starting to melt. _Maybe I am in another part of Skyrim?_ she thought to herself, _but it never gets warm enough to melt, where am I?_ She got up, saw the Scroll, went and picked it up. She opened it, but it didn't do anything… No words, or signs, just a blank sheet. Confused, she looked around for any of her things, saw her dagger, the blue blade shined in the sun, as it began to rise.

"Sunlight, great." She muttered under her breath. "As if things could be worse." Then something burned her hand, "AHH!" She shouted in pain, her hand was on fire, and she instantly dropped and put her hand in the snow. She looked over, saw a large blueish green lizard, a bit bigger than a rabbit, but unlike other lizards, it had wings like a dragon. Seeing that there was no way the fire could have come from anywhere else, but how could a dragon be that small?

"You can NOT be a dragon." She said out load, it then hissed at her and shot a puff of smoke at her. "Well, you are a small dragon then, but can do a lot of damage. Just look at my hand, that's going to take a lot to heal." She lifted her hand to show it, black as coal, and flakes coming off. The dragon looked at it, and looked like it felt bad, it had dropped its head, then took off.

"Well, thanks for the help little guy." She told him, as it flies off. She then uses her good hand to cover her bad one, a glow had then came from her hand, when she removed her hand, and the other hand was just bright red, not black. "Going to have to let it heal by itself now, fire and me don't mix well."

She went over, quickly grabbed her dagger, her hand burned in the sunlight, nothing bad, just rather annoying pain. She looked at her stalhrim blade, and put it on her belt, then saw a cloak on the ground. She went to it, and put it on, found a coin purse with some weight to it. Seeing as there was nothing here, but her and the Scroll, she decided to grab the Scroll and look for a hill with a tall tree. She started walking for about ten minutes, did not find a good hill, but did find a tall tree. She than started climbing up, got as high as she could without falling, and noticed a lot of water, she looked to the other side, more water.

"Oh, well… Huh, I am on an island, awesome." She mumbled, as she started her way back down the tree. Once she got to the bottom, she went south, or at least what she thought was south. She walked until she hit a beach. She looked around, saw some dead wood, and started gathering the wood to make a fire. She put the wood standing up, then brought her hand towards it, and sparks shot from her hand and lit the wood on fire. She then heard a noise from behind her, looked and saw the same 'dragon', but he had brought her a fish. He was looking at her as if he was trying to say "sorry, here's some food."

"Thanks little guy, I was getting hungry." She said as she picked up the slimy fish. She looked for a stick, found one then would work. She pushed the stick though the fish's mouth, and put it over the fire to cook. Once it was cooked, she pulled back the skin and scales, and started to eat it, as she was eating she saw a ship, with plan beige sails. Quickly thinking she ran towards a pine tree, used her dagger to cut a branch off. She ran back to the fire, and threw the branch into the fire. The branch started to catch fire, and white smoke was produced. However, she was not fast enough, the little ship was too far away, and continued to get further away.

"Well, that's too bad, that would have been nice to have been picked up." She told her new found friend. He was climbing up her arm, and settle behind her neck. She knew if there was one ship, there would be another, she would have to survive until someone saw her. She had decided she had enough of the sun, and would find shelter, like a tree for shade, or if she was really lucky, a cave not too far from the beach. But she was not that lucky, so she sat down by a tree and kept an eye on the fire. As she was waiting for night fall, she tried cleaning the sap off her blade, that took a few hours, but it was something to do. It took longer than it should have as she was rather bored. She looked at her Scroll again, but it was still blank, and it frustrated her to no ends, as she had no tools to work with to see what was causing the problem. She wanted to explore the small island a bit, as there was nothing else to do, and the little dragon was all hyper, and was running laps around her.

"Alright, my little friend, let's see what we can find on this island, maybe something that could help us… or well me, as I cannot fly." She told him as she got up and left the Scroll. He stopped and looked at her with eager eyes. Ready to go, and face whatever waits in the dark of the island, or at least she was. As this little dragon could not help in a fight, but you never know. She and the little dragon started off into the island, as they walked they heard birds singing, squirrels rummaging, and even a wolf howl. Which means other large animals to hunt, so she would not starve, she had snow to drink, but it was not that that had her worried. It was her other hunger that would get the best of her, and she knew it. As she was deep in thought, she realised things had gotten quiet, looked around and saw no animals, not even that dragon. She looked around and saw a cave, with mist coming out, and whispering. She knew the whispers, it was that of a Black Book, then she remembered, she had one, she used it with her Elder Scroll, than things went black, and woke up here. She went over to the cave, knowing she needed the Book, but instead of going in, she ran away from the cave. Fear had taken over, she was running to the beach, but before she reached it, she slowed down. She was about to leave the forest when she saw someone by her fire. He was tall, medium length, brown hair, he was also missing a leg, replaced with metal, he was looking around and saw her Scroll. Then she saw something black, with large wings. She knew what it was, it was a dragon, and a dragon could kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she had to think fast, she could not let him take the Scroll, even in its state, it was still a powerful artifact. The Collage would burn her alive if she had lost it, and that thought made her shudder. She hid in a nearby bush, she may be able to take on the dragon, but with the sunlight it was a no go. If she had to, she always hunted dragons at night, and never without some sort of fire resistance, a lot of it. But there was something odd about this dragon, then she saw it, a saddle, and metal attached to it, running all the way down to its tail. The tailfin was out of place, one side was red, and the other was black. This dragon was this kid's mount, like a flying, fire breathing horse, and he has her Elder Scroll. He then went over to the dragon and tucked the Scroll behind the saddle.

"Hey Toothless, look tracks." He said to the dragon, as he started to follow them. The dragon, Toothless started to follow him, with a purr as if to answer "let's go". As they follow the tracks, she followed them, like the Huntress she is. As she was following them, her little dragon friend landed by this young man, he looked down at the little dragon.

"Hey little guy, did not know Terrible Terrors came here." He said to the little dragon, it chirped happily, then flew off, as if scared. "Huh, that's odd, they never scare easy, let's go see what it is."

She knew what had scared him, it was the Book, and he was close to the cave. She was not sure if she should warn him, or see what he will do. He continued walking, after about ten minutes his dragon started to get agitated.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" then he saw the cave and froze, she heard the whispers, calling anyone to come in. He was looking at the cave, studying it.

"Uhh, that's creepy." He said, then he looked down, "Look bud, the tracks are heading back. But it looks like whoever it was, they were running away. Let's do the same, and get out of here."

The sun was almost gone, she felt her strength coming back to her. This was her chance to get her Scroll back, maybe the only chance. She jumped out of the bushes, which made them both jump. The dragon started to roar, she hissed back.

"Woah, Toothless, settle down!" He shouted, as he pushed its mouth down.

"Give me my Scroll back!" She yelled at him, charging her lightning. He looked shocked at what she was able to do. But his dragon was getting madder, its mouth starting to glow blue, ready to turn her to ash.

"Your scroll? Yeah, sure, but can you calm down? You're making Toothless angry." He told her, going towards the saddle and bringing the Scroll out. She stopped charging her spell when she saw it, and he brought it over.

"Here you go!" He said happily, "By the way, I am Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" She questioned, what an odd name.

"Great name, I know. Blame my parents…"He said, looking down. "What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Kyaira."

"Nice to meet you, this is Toothless." He pointed to his dragon, looking very proud. "But what are you doing here?"

"That I am not sure I can answer. Can we leave here, that cave is not safe." She told Hiccup, and he looked back, then nodded. The walk back was quiet, no talking, just the sound of them walking, and the night time creatures roaming.

"Watch your step, there is a log here." She said out loud.

"How can you see? It is pitch black out!"

"I have really good night vison." She answered, but it was an understatement, she could see as clear as he could in the daylight.

"Wow that is lucky. We are back at the beach." They then went over to the dead fire, he started putting wood on the embers.

"Toothless, can you..." He started saying, when Kyaira used her sparks to start another fire. "…light this? Or not, how did you do that?" Great, he is able to fly a dragon, but never seen magic before.

"Magic."

"No, really, how did you do that?"

"I said magic, really." She then made lightning appear in her hand, and he was surprised at it.

"I thought there was no such thing as magic."

"Wait, what? Where are we?" She wondered out loud.

"Uhh, the edge of the Barbaric Archipelago." He answered confused, looking at her as if she was sick. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not, I should not be here. It must have been using the Elder Scroll and the Black Book together, but that is impossible." She thought out loud, Hiccup looked worried.

"Elder Scroll? Is that what I found?" He asked her, she nodded. "What is a Black Book?"

"You remember that cave? It is in there."

"Yeah, no, I don't want to go back there just to see it." He said with a scared look on his face, and she couldn't blame him. She didn't want to go back, with luck, she wouldn't have to. But if she did, she knew where it was. For now she just wanted to leave this island, and get a lay of the land, or water as the case may be.

"What do you mean you shouldn't be here?" Hiccup asked her.

"I was trying an experiment, and it backfired on me. I am not sure how it happened."

"With magic?"

"Yes, and no. I was working with the Scroll and the Book, they did not react well. Something happened, and I woke up here." She told him, but he was even more confused. "The Elder Scrolls and Black Books are filled with powerful magic, and very dangerous in untrained hands."

"Oh, you're trained with these things?" He asked her, she nodded, although not as well as she thought she was. "Well, I can take you back to our outpost if you want."

 **A/N**

Alright, I meant to put this in the last chapters, but I was so excited to put this up that I forgot about it. I have been working on this story for a few months now, I already have some chapters done. So I am gonna try and update as often as I can, but I don't always have a computer.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool night air whipped against her face as they soared though the sky. _This is what it feels like to be a Dovah_ , she thought. But then another thought occurred to her, how did he know she was on that island?

"Hiccup, how did you know where I was?" She asked him, hoping it was happenstance he was there.

"Trader Johann saw smoke. He couldn't get to the island, the wind was too strong. He told us about it, and I wanted to know who was there."

"Oh, well, I will have to thank him." She told him, knowing she would still be stuck there if not for him. Then she saw light from a larger island, it must be the outpost Hiccup spoke of. And she was eager to meet his friends there.

"Welcome to Dragon's Edge." Hiccup told her. It did not take long to land, and when she got off, she was surrounded by people trying to get a look at her. And Hiccup seemed to have disappeared.

"Look at her white hair!" A tall blonde girl with a helmet said.

"Who cares about her hair, it's her glowing eyes you need to see!" A shorter guy yelled over her.

"She's super pale…" The other blonde girl said, to no one, as if she did not trust her.

"Guys, back off, give her space!" Hiccup shouted, seemingly coming from nowhere, the others back off. "Everyone, this is Kyaira."

"Hi, Kyaira!" Everyone shouted"

"Ugh, okay, this is Fishlegs." He pointed to a large guy, who smiled, with a wave. "Ruffnut." Pointed to the blonde girl with the helmet. "Tuffnut." A skinny guy with a helmet. "Snotlout." The short guy. "And Astrid." The cautious girl.

"Hello." She greeted them all, they seemed nice, mostly welcoming.

"Hiccup, I don't want another 'Heather problem' again." Astrid told him.

"I know, but I really don't think it's the same." He reassured her, but it didn't look like it worked. "Look, she is not from here, she does not even know where here is. It has a lot to do with magic, I know that much. And this thing she calls an Elder Scroll, and a Black Book."

"Magic?" She laughed, then stopped when Kyaira started to produce lightning, swirling around her, then it stopped. Astrid looked even more cautious than before.

"Hiccup, this is a mistake." She growled at him. He just shrugged it off, as if she was always like this with new people.

"Don't worry about her." Snotlout reassured Kyaira. "She was like this with Heather, and they are best friends now."

"Yeah, but Heather did steal the Book of Dragons from us." Ruffnut said to him.

"Sure, tell her about the Book!" Astrid yelled in anger.

"Oh, right! The Book of Dragons lists all the dragons we have ever found, and what…." Ruffnut was cut off by Astrid dragging her by the hair. "OWWW! STOP THAT!"

"Maybe after you stop talking about our secrets to a stranger!" She shot back, looking very angry. Ruffnut broke free from Astrid, losing a bit of hair.

"Settle down!" Hiccup voice thundered. They both stopped and looked at him. "Look, she knows about the book now. However, we don't need to tell her where it is, and we don't need to tell her anything else about our secrets."

"How do we know if it's a secret?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"If you think it can make Astrid mad, don't tell her." They all nodded. Kyaira understood why they were like this, she was a stranger. Besides, she had her own secret, a dark secret.

"I hope you don't mind, Kyaira." Hiccup asked her. She was surprised with him, she was an unknown entity yet he wanted her acceptance.

"Yes, I understand. You do not know me." Kyaira replied. "Astrid thinks I am working with whatever enemies you got."

"I do. And if I find out you are, you will regret it." Astrid threatened.

"Woah, Astrid, just stop!" Hiccup raised his voice. Astrid was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Kyaira knew it was not sudden, but due to her Dark Gift, and she had to act fast to put it back in order.

"No! She is right." Kyaira stopped Hiccup saying anymore. "Astrid, if it makes you feel any better, set rules up."

"I… Uh…" She began, she was shocked that this new person was willing to go by rules. "You are not allowed in Hiccups hut. You are to stay in the stable until you leave, and you must be accompanied by me or Hiccup at all times outside the stable."

"Ah, sleeping in the stables! Probably better than some Inns I stayed in." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work with Astrid, but Hiccup grinned and the others laughed. "Lead the way to the stable then."

"Follow me," Hiccup told her. "Fish, get her some blankets to sleep on. The rest of you, get some sleep it's late."

"Sure thing!" Fishlegs said gleefully. Hiccup went into a large building with large doors, it was the stable. Not too far from where they landed, at first she wondered why, but remembered that it was most likely for other dragons.

"Shhh." Hiccup whispered. "The dragons are asleep."

"Okay." She whispered back. Fishlegs got back with blankets, then gave them to Hiccup. He gave them a wave and left.

"My Scroll." She whispered to Hiccup, and he pointed to it leaning against the wall.

"I didn't want them playing around with it. Especially the twins." He told her as quietly as he could. "I will be telling Astrid about it… Unless you want too."

"That might be a good idea, show her I am no danger."

"You know what, let's go to her hut now, and talk to her." He said and left the stable. She grabbed the Scroll and followed.

 **A/N**

This is the last ready made chapter, I am working on the next one. However, I am gonna take my time with it, as I want it to be good. I hope you enjoy, leave a review if you like it, I would really like it.

Also shout out to Kenraali, who is the first person to review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup knocked on a door, the hut was more like a fortress. The door opened, Astrid was wearing a simple cloth dress. Her hair was down, it was almost down to her legs. _Wow, she is gorgeous!_ Kyaira thought to herself.

"What's up Hicc- Oh, why did you bring her here?" Astrid said, glaring at Kyaira. She tried to give Astrid a smile, however it was lost on her.

"We need to talk." Hiccup demanded.

"I am not changing my mind." Astrid stood her ground, Hiccup shook his head.

"It's not about that. It's about this thing she calls an Elder Scroll." Hiccup explained. Astrid looked confused.

"Fine, come in…" Astrid said, waving them in. Her hut was full of weapons, armour, plains and… _Skulls? Oh, just metal and wood skulls._ Kyaira thought in relief. Kyaira went up to a table, and put her Scroll on it.

"This is an Elder Scroll. An ancient and powerful artifact." Kyaira explained. "I used this and a Black Book in combination to find power. However, it landed me here. I do not even know where here is."

"What power?" Astrid and Hiccup both asked. Kyaira thought for a moment, _should I tell them?_

"I am not sure, something that would help me. I'm not sure if I can trust you." She told them, Hiccup seemed to accept it, but Astrid on the other hand did not.

"You don't trust us? Yet you're here. Maybe you should just talk." Astrid said angrily.

"You really want to know? I am trying to save my people. Who my people are, and what threatens them, I will not say. Even under torture!" Kyaira shot at Astrid, she regretted saying it like that. _She is going to lose her shit on me._ Kyaira thought, but Astrid was just shocked.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Astrid apologized, looking to the floor. Astrid's eye shot back up. "What do you know about Dragon Hunters?"

"I know a fair bit, as my family was some of the greatest of all Dragon Hunters. Although, the group are called The Blades. And they don't hunt dragons anymore, they guarded the Emperor... Or they did." Kyaira told them, saddened at the fact the Septim line is dead. "Dragons were extinct for the longest time, it was only a few years ago that dragons rose again."

"Dragons were extinct?" Hiccup asked, Kyaira nodded. "Wow that has never happened here. What brought them back?"

"Alduin, the World Eater. He was stopped by the Last Dragonborn. Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin, is a mortal born with the soul of a dragon. Legends say the Dragonborn killed dragons and stole their powers."

"What? Why? Dragons are good creatures!" Hiccup shouted.

"Where I am from, dragons are not nice, not like the dragons here. The Dov wanted to kill or enslave all of the world. They mostly did so out of fear of Alduin, for he would kill any who did not follow him. I spoke to his brother, Paarthurnax, who betrayed him. He helped mortals break free of his evil reign."

"Kind of like the Red Death, Hiccup." Astrid told him, he seemed calmer after that. "Well, I seem to have gotten my answer, you are not working for Viggo."

"Who?" Kyaira asked, very confused.

"Viggo is leader of the Dragon Hunters. He is a royal dick." Hiccup told her. "More about him later. Back to this Elder Scroll."

"Right, Elder Scrolls -yes more than one- were mostly used to make prophecies. But this is not the only use for them. Although, we are still trying to find out what they are capable of. This one was used to defect Alduin… Twice. So I figured it might help me stop the Aldmeri Dominion…" Kyaira let slip her enemy. She prayed to Stendarr for mercy for her mistake.

"The what?" Astrid asked, confusion on her face. Hiccup on the other hand was putting it together.

"This Allmary Domminion, that is who is hurting your people?" Hiccup asked, getting the name wrong, and Kyaira knew it would piss the elves off if they could hear him.

"Yes, although, it's ALD-MER-I Dominion. Do you have paper? And something to write with?" She asked them. Hiccup nodded, and handed a pace of paper with some sort of pen with coal at one end. She wrote ALDMERI DOMINION on it, but they looked confused at it.

"I don't know this sort of runes." Hiccup told Kyaira. _Of course! Runes! Just like the ancient Nords! Although they used the Dragon Writing._ Kyaira thought to herself, trying to find a way to show them.

"Right, new place, new writing. Okay, I will spell it out load. A. L. D. M. E. R. I." She spelled the first half out load. "Next word is D. O. M. I. N. I. O. N."

"Never heard of them." Astrid her. Kyaira was very thankful to hear that. Which mean she could trust them with more. But not everything. How could she tell them her Dark Gift or her Birthright? Maybe she would tell them after they see her as less of a threat, or maybe she won't have to tell them at all if she can find a way home… Although she knew she might have to accept the fact that she might be stuck here.

"Yeah, that is good, and bad. That means I am far enough away that they cannot get me. But I am very far from home." Kyaira told them, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well, why don't you use this Elder Scroll and go home?" Astrid asked, giving a warm smile. _If only it was that easy_. Kyaira thought to herself.

"An Elder Scroll is supposed to have all kinds of images on its page and glow…" Kyaira told them, opening the blank Scroll and showing them. "…But this Scroll is blank now. I do not know what is wrong with it."

"Oh, that's bad…" Astrid responded, her smile disappearing. It was not her fault, this was Kyaira's fault.

"Don't feel bad, this is on me. However, you did take me in, and I will do whatever it takes to repay this kindness." Kyaira told them. "But, on that note, the Scroll might only be sleeping, it could come to life in time."

"How long could that take?" Hiccup asked. Kyaira thought about that… She did not know.

"It could be a few days… Or a few years. I just don't know, this has never happened before." Kyaira told them. "I got a feeling I will be here for a long time."

"Well, that settles it, you're part of the family now! For however long you're here that is!" Hiccup gleefully told Kyaira, even Astrid put a smile on.

"Well, as nice as the stable is, I would like my own place. I can put time in making one if that alright." Kyaira asked them. She did not need anything big, just something big enough so she could work on any experiments that might help her get home.

"I don't see why not, we could work on it tomorrow." Hiccup answered her, Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Still does not mean I trust you. Something about you is odd…" Astrid expressed her feelings. Kyaira knew what she was talking about. Other people have noticed she was more then she seemed, although not many had guessed what she is.

"I will have to work on that." Kyaira answered, giving Astrid a smile. "But, for the time being. I need to ask the two of you something. I need a safe place for the Elder Scroll until I have my own hut. Where can it go?"

"It can stay here. No one but me and Hiccup comes in here." Astrid told her.

"Yes, that would work. Thank you." She thanked Astrid. "Now, I am going to get ready for bed. It has been a long day."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Astrid told Hiccup and Kyaira.

"Come on, I will take you to the stable." Hiccup told Kyaira. He left Astrid's hut, and Kyaira followed. Astrid shut her door behind them. The moon was bright… _Moon, huh, just one moon._ She thought, as Hiccup led her to the stable.

"I will see you in the morning, good night." Hiccup told her, as he left.

"Alright, night." She answered him. She entered the stable, as quiet as she could. She gather the blankets and laid them out, and laid down on them. She could hear the dragons sleeping, it was peaceful. She has only seen one dragon that did not want to kill anything, but that was a very long time ago, centuries. She wondered how he was doing, probably still teaching the Way of the Voice. She wondered about a great number of things. Things like, how was she going to get home? Why was she here? Could she find something here that could help her? Could she defeat the Aldmeri Dominion? And most important, could she overcome her hunger when she is here? All these questions, but no answers. It did not matter at that time, as fatigue overcame her. As she was falling asleep, she wondered if her new friends would help her.

 **A/N**

I worked pretty hard on this one, had to look up a bit of lore :D It was a fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review to tell me how I am doing! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to post... I was having a hard time, and just could not bring myself to write anything. Well I hope you enjoy this!

Kyaira had woken up, but did not open her eyes. She was deep in thought, what was she going to do? She would not be in trouble if the sun was bright, but it would be a hassle. She would tire easily, but she could blame that on being sick. Like she was so many years ago. As she was thinking, she noticed something, breathing. It was not unusual in a stable, but this was rather close, so she opened her eyes. She saw a dragon, about a foot away from her face. It looked like it was made out of metal. The green eyes staring at her.

"BY THE NINE!" She screamed. The dragon was startled by Kyaira's sudden reaction and roared at her. Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing she could do. She ran. Ran right out of the stable, into the stinging sunlight, turned a corner, and collided with someone. They both fell down with an "ooft". She was lying on the ground when she realised who it was, for she saw a metal and wooden leg in front of her but no body. It was Hiccup. She got up fast, grab the leg and gave it to him.

"Sorry about that…" She apologized to him, as he put his leg back on. She helped him to his feet.

"It's fine. I heard you yelling and I came running. What happened?" He asked her.

"I saw a dragon made out of metal, and it scared me to death!" She told him, although he looked confused by this. Then it hit him.

"Windshear! Heather is here!" He said excited. Kyaira wondered who Heather was. _Must be a dragon rider._ Kyaira thought to herself. Hiccup started walking towards the stable when a girl with black hair step out of the stable. Her hair was braided, with metal pieces on her outfit. This girl reminded Kyaira of the Last Dragonborn.

"Heather!" Hiccup greeted her, they gave each other a big hug.

"It's so good to see you! We came early this morning so we ducked into the stable until someone was awake." Heather explained, she then turned to Kyaira. "Didn't think someone would be sleeping in there. And not someone who would be scared of Windshear!"

"Ah, yes. Where I am from, dragons tend to kill us." Kyaira told Heather, she looked worried about that. "Not interested in a dragon fight."

"Well, that's good, but where are you from?" Heather asked Kyaira. She looked to Hiccup, unsure if she could trust Heather.

"Up to you, but I trust Heather." Hiccup answered Kyaira's stare.

"Right, I am from another place called Tamriel –forgot to tell you that last night Hiccup- I was working on an experiment when something went wrong… I ended up here." Kyaira explained to Heather, but she gave Kyaira a look saying 'there is more, tell me.' "I was using magic at the time."

"Magic? Show me." Heather asked. Kyaira started charging her Shock Spell, just a minor one. Heather was impressed with it, but then Kyaira touched Hiccup, making his hair stand on end. That made Heather giggle as Hiccup tried patting his hair down.

"Oh Hiccup, you look so funny like that!" Heather laughed. It was quite a sight, even his small braids were standing up. He was having no luck putting it back to normal.

"It was like that time we had to deal with that Skrill. My hair wouldn't come down until I soaked it with water!" Hiccup chuckled.

"What is a Skrill?" Kyaira asked.

"A type of dragon that my nutjob of a brother wants." Heather replied to Kyaira's question.

"Oh, is it dangerous? Is that why your brother is a nutjob?" Kyaira asked another question. Heather and Hiccup both just shook their heads.

"Yes, but he's just crazy." Hiccup answer, he seemed annoyed by it. And Heather didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it ether. At that moment the green eyed dragon looked around the corner.

"Oh by the Nine…" Kyaira sighed. "It's that dragon that gave me a fright!"

"Windshear won't hurt you. Oh look Toothless!" Heather spoke when the black dragon followed Windshear. _Toothless is a sweet dragon_. Kyaira thought.

"Hey bud, how are you doing boy?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The dragon just roll its eyes at him. But Kyaira heard something from Toothless.

"Uhh, what did you say Toothless?" Kyaira asked. Heather and Hiccup looked at her funny.

"Zu'u los aan mon." Toothless muttered, just out of hearing for a normal person, but Kyaira is far from normal.

"Oh, I will tell him. She says 'I am a daughter'." Kyaira told Hiccup, he looked surprise. He turned to Toothless, and she just nodded.

"Sorry, I had no idea! Do you still mind if I call you bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"Zu'u mos nii." Toothless replied happily.

"She said 'I like it'." Kyaira answered Hiccup's question, he was shocked at this news.

"How do you know what Toothless is saying?" Hiccup asked, curiosity on his face. Heather was also interested to know, she had her hand on her hip, and was watching every move.

"I studied Dragons once, learned from one of them. His name is Paarthurnax, and he taught me the Way of the Voice. One of the things I needed to know was the language of the Dragons before I could move to the more advanced stuff."

"I thought you said dragons kill people?" Heather asked, looking suspiciously at her.

"I said that they tend to kill people, but not all do. For example, a dragon can say that all humans kill them, but you know that is not true. Well yes, a lot of humans and dragons kill each other, but there are some who wish to live in peace with one and other. Paarthurnax is one such dragon." She explained to them.

"And what was the advanced stuff that you learned from him?" Hiccup asked her. This was something she did not want to get into, but here it was.

"The Voice." Kyaira told them, confusion on both of their faces. "A type of dragon magic, very powerful. Instead of some of the fancy hand movements and major concentration for some of the strongest of spells. People who learned it would Shout in the language of the dragons and would for example breath fire, or slow time to a near standstill… "

"Wow, you learned that?" Hiccup asked excitedly. She nodded. "Show us!"

"No." She answered. They were both put off by that, the looks on their faces were shock. "I am sorry, but part of the training is that the Voice should only be used for worship of the gods. While I am an exception I have too much respect for my teacher to break this rule. If for whatever reason, those who I hold precious are in grave danger, then I am allowed to use this power."

"Is this power dangerous?" Heather asked, with a look like she would rather not know.

"It is not dangerous in the sense you are thinking in. However, relying on something as strong as the Voice for nothing more than yelling three words at whatever is bothering you will make you depend on it and weaken you in other ways. I have trained my body to use the strongest magic known, but if I only relied on Shouting, I would not have found spells that are just as strong, if not stronger in some ways. While yes, using Shouts is easier on my body, I am stronger for it." Kyaira explained to them, they seemed to understand a bit, at least enough not to push. "I do not wish to be evil, and I learned the Way of the Voice during a dark time in my life. This helped me to be… Good."

"Oh, I think I understand…" Heather said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Well! Enough about that, let's get to building you a hut to stay in!" Hiccup announced happily. _Not much puts a damper on that kid's mood._ Kyaira thought to herself.

"Alright, what is the highest place in your camp? I want a better view of the area." Kyaira asked him.

"Oh, that would be our clubhouse. But we could just fly…" Hiccup started.

"Uh, no, not right now. Still need to get used to the dragons." Kyaira shuddered her response.

"Alright follow me." Hiccup replied, as he started to walk away from the stable, and went down a walkway big enough that the dragons followed behind. It did not take long to get to this 'clubhouse', and it did have a really good view.

"Well, we have some spots that you might like. If you want a good fishing spot…." Hiccup started about his camp, but she was not listening, she found all the areas were too close to everyone. She did not want an experiment to go wrong and endanger them. She was looking around, when she saw the cliff face. She looked and wondered what was up there…

"What is up there?" She asked Hiccup. He was surprised that she wanted to know.

"Not much. Thought you…" But before he could finish, she cast a spell and started to hover. She went over to the cliff face and started to go up until she was at the top. She felt pretty tired after that, but pushed through it. She saw a clearing to the left, but a rather large gap separated it from the ledge she was on. She cast her spell again, and once again she was hovering. In a short amount of time she was in the clearing, and out of breath. It was perfect, enough room she could set up, and far enough away she was no danger to anyone. Her keen ears heard wings flapping, and then a thump. Hiccup and Heather had finally arrived.

"Here, I would like this spot, it is perfect."


End file.
